


You Are A Moon, Child

by Paragosm



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weird Maia, Weird Maia Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Tilion has been chosen as the new night light.
Relationships: Finarfin/Tilion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	You Are A Moon, Child

Tilion stared out over the sky. He was still in shock from the Trees being gone, but had been thrown into it yet again by being requested to sail the skies and light the night. Arien had punched the air, his good friend excited for her role, but he had gnawed his lip and nodded his head, accepting his position anxiously. For what could be better than the Trees? How was he to replace the light of one? And….he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Finarfin, his blond lover, form dripping in pearls and diamonds, still clothed in mourning white and grey, approaching him. “Greetings, Tili.” “Greetings, Arfin.” Finarfin faced him, saying quietly, “I have heard of your new….assignment.” He eyes the curve in his lover’s stomach, unhidden now that they were away from prying eyes. Tilion looked away. “Yes. I cannot fathom why I, a lowly, ungraceful Maia was chosen-” Finarfin stopped him with a gentle kiss. “Relax, Tilion, do not disturb our daughter.” He runs a hand over his stomach soothingly. Tilion yanked away. “Our son is gone with your scatterbrained brothers, your father is dead, and your children are gone. You are effectively king now, Arfin, do not waste your time with me.” “Laurëfindil is old enough to make his own decisions, my radiant light, and so are my other children.” he replies softly, blue green eyes gentle, as the snake around his neck appears and flicks her tongue. 

“Hello, Sangwawë. I see Arfin is using you as a necklace again.” Tilion says with a chuckle. The long green snake’s response was to dip her head back inside the cloak’s hood and look like a strange, thick necklace again. Finarfin smiled. “She actually coiled here herself, Tili, you know she has a mind of her own and cannot be forced to do anything.” “I do know.” He looks up at the sky, form tense. “I cannot leave you, Arfin…” “Tili….” They both looked up at the sky now, where Varda is already shaping it for Arien and Tilion, while Aulë forges the boats. Tilion’s hand snakes to Finarfin’s, his third pupil-less eye focused on him, while the others are shut and his dark blue-grey skin shines with a strange brightness for it's tone. 

His other arms fidgeted, two wringing hands and one rested on Finarfin’s shoulder. Eventually Tilion took a heavy breath. “I should go, Varda has need of me.” “Oh...I see.” Finarfin says and as he watches him leaves, he tears up and watches the sky, certain his radiant light would outshine them all.


End file.
